


The Sentinels Wife

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: First Times, Happy Ending, M/M, Romance, Sappy, goofy fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 21:41:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/918345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone thinks Blair is the wife in their relationship. Only problem is, there is no relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sentinels Wife

The Sentinel’s Wife - Patt 

“Sandy, what should I bring for the poker game on Saturday?” Connor asked. 

An irritated Blair answered, “Why are you asking me. Ask Jim.” 

“We all know that you’re in charge of the food and getting things ready, so I figured why ask him and go straight to the source.” Connor hoped she hadn’t done anything wrong. Sandy was her best friend and she wouldn’t hurt him for the world. 

“Fine, bring some extra beer and that great artichoke dip you make. Everyone loved that the last time.” Blair was getting more pissed off by the day about everyone thinking he was in charge of all things Sentinel and domestic. 

Everyone thought that Blair was Jim’s fucking wife. Not only was he not the wife, but there was no fucking either. And this is what caused most of the turmoil for Blair. He was in love with his partner and wished that his partner noticed him. 

“Sandy, are you all right? I swear you looked like you zoned.” Connor was slightly worried, but still had to tease her friend. 

“Sorry, I had some things on my mind and I just need to think about them instead of what I can do for Jim’s life.” 

“Oh oh, trouble in paradise. What did Jimbo do this time?” 

“What are you talking about?” A confused Blair was a very cute Blair. 

“Just don’t break up, because you’re a great couple.” Connor patted Sandy on the head as she started to walk away. 

Blair caught up with her and said, “That’s the problem, Connor. We don’t have a relationship like that. I’m not his fucking wife. He doesn’t see me in that way.” 

“Oh Sandy, that’s so not true, he adores you.” 

“Where are you looking because it’s obviously not in the same place I’m looking?” They were now in an empty interrogation room and she pushed the door shut. “Let me get this right, you and Jim aren’t a couple?” 

“Give this Australian a prize for getting it the first time. No, we’re not a couple and he’s so not into men.” 

“I take it, that it bothers you that you aren’t a couple?” 

“Yeah, it bothers me. Everyone treats me like his fucking wife and I don’t get any of the fun stuff.” Blair was pouting now making Connor burst out laughing. 

“I knew you had feelings for him. I just thought he had some for you too. So, who else treats you like the wife?” Connor asked. 

“Well, let’s see… Rafe, Brown, Joel and Simon have all asked me what they should bring for Saturday night and Jim was sitting at his desk filing. They could have asked him, but they didn’t, they came to me. They all think we’re a fucking couple and I’m the fucking wife.” Blair was getting angrier by the moment. 

“Is that why it’s bothering you; because you’re seen as the bottom?” She was having a hard time asking this without cracking up. 

“Well, sure, it bothers me. He gets all of the fun while I have to be the wife, no offense intended.” 

“I’m not always the bottom in Seth and my relationship. He’s sometimes the bottom. But people don’t ask me things like they do you. I guess you’re right. Call people on it and tell them that you and Jim aren’t a couple.” Connor loved telling Blair what to do. 

“Excuse me, what do you mean, he’s sometimes the bottom?” Blair had turned into curious Sandy in two seconds flat. 

“Nothing, I didn’t mean anything. I shouldn’t have said a word. He would die if I said anymore.” 

There was some uncomfortable silence for a few moments. 

“So what do you suppose I should do about this without making a big deal out of it?” Blair really wanted to know how to handle it. 

“Just tell each person that they can ask Jim because he’s in charge.” 

“But that sounds like I’m making him the wife.” Blair smiled at the thought. 

“Exactly, and you won’t be saying anything but Ellison is in charge. Let everyone figure this all out themselves from now on.” Connor stood up and opened the door and walked out. She whispered, “By the way, I think he would make a lovely bottom.” 

Blair almost choked on his coffee and then smiled at that thought. She was right; Jim would make a lovely bottom. Too bad he couldn’t ask him that. He went over to his desk and began to type up their report for the last case they had been working on when Jim walked into the room. 

“Hey Chief, want a donut?” Jim handed Blair a donut from the cart and smiled. 

“Thanks, Jim. Can I ask you something?” Blair almost whispered. 

“You can ask me anything you want. I’m always here for you.” Jim answered as he sat down with his donut and coffee. 

Blair pulled his chair closer to Jim’s desk, if that was at all possible and whispered, “There is a conversation going around the station about homosexuals and I wondered how you would feel about these things. If you were ever in a homosexual relationship would you ever be the bottom?” 

Jim had just taken a drink of coffee to wash down his donut when Blair asked him this. He spit his coffee out and started to choke on the donut. Joel came running over and pounded Jim on the back until Jim stopped coughing. “You all right, Jim?” 

“Yeah, I’m fine, Joel. It just went down the wrong way.” Jim wondered how he could get around answering this question. 

After Joel left Jim just sat there not saying a word. He wouldn’t look at Blair or his work. He just stared off into space. 

“Oh knock it off, Ellison. I know you’re not zoning. What is your answer? I’m curious to hear someone else’s point of view.” Blair wanted to just smack Jim upside the head but knew that wasn’t going to get him an answer. 

“Yes.” 

“Yes, what? Blair queried. 

“Anyone can be a bottom; it’s not written anywhere that a certain person has to be the one on the bottom. Are you happy now?” Jim hoped they were done with this talk. 

“That’s cool that you think that way, Jim. So if someone asked you to be the bottom, you would consider it?” 

“If I was gay, yes.” Jim hoped the building would be overtaken by Martians. 

“I would too, I think.” Blair said offhandedly. 

“Yeah?” Jim wondered aloud. 

“Sure, I think it might be interesting, but I sure wouldn’t want anyone treating me like a wife.” 

“And how exactly is that?” Jim was hooked on this conversation now. 

“Well, as an example, I think that our friends think that you and I are a couple and they think I’m the wife. What do you think?” 

“I don’t think they think we’re a couple. You’re delirious.” Jim started to laugh. 

“How many people have asked you what they could bring for the Poker party on Saturday night?” 

“No one has asked, why?” Jim looked a little confused which was turning Blair on for some reason. 

“That’s because they’re all asking me, you moron.” Blair stood up with his hands on his hips, which showed everyone in the room that an argument was about to happen. 

“Chief, Andrews just told Michael’s that the lovers were about to start fighting. Is he talking about us?” Jim was now standing too and wasn’t just looking confused; he was confused. 

“Ding, ding, ding. You win the prize, Detective Ellison. They all think we’re a fucking couple and I’m the fucking wife.” 

Jim couldn’t help it, he burst out laughing and Blair stormed off into the break room. 

Andrews came by and said, “There is no reason to laugh at him at work, Ellison. Treat him with respect.” 

Mind your own business.” Jim said as he headed for the break room. Blair was pouring the coffee for both of them when he walked in. 

“I’m sorry I laughed at you. I think you might be right. They think we’re a couple. I’m so sorry.” 

“Why are you sorry, you’re not the bottom boy?” Blair handed Jim his coffee and walked through the door. 

Rafe walked in and said, “Trouble in paradise, Ellison?” 

“There is no trouble to be had. We’re just fucking roommates.” Jim yelled so that everyone heard. 

Jim then heard everyone whispering about how Jim was denying Blair, right in front of his lover. Then they talked about how sad poor Blair must be. Jim shook his head as if things would be clearer when he did, but it didn’t work. Things were still screwy as all get out. 

Jim stormed into the bullpen, followed by Blair and sat down at his desk and said, “Okay, you’re right. They think we’re a couple and they think you’re the wife. I don’t know what to do about it. Any suggestions?” 

“You could let them think that you’re the bottom sometimes.” Blair smiled over at his partner. 

“I’m not saying any such thing. Do you have any good suggestions?” Jim almost yelled but remembered that everyone was watching them. 

“Go tell Simon to bring a six pack of beer to the party and some of his famous cheese dip. Then tell Joel to bring chips and soda. Next Brown and Rafe can bring pretzels. Let them know that I’m not always the wife.” 

“I’m not doing that, Chief.” 

“Just a little while ago you told me that if you were in a homosexual relationship, you wouldn’t mind being the bottom.” Blair was glaring at his partner now. Everyone in the bullpen was watching them. 

“But that was before I knew that everyone would know I was a bottom. I believe that’s something that should be private.” 

“But, Jim, you aren’t really my bottom, so what difference does it make?” Blair was still glaring at his partner and the bullpen gang was getting ready to move in closer to hear. 

“You’re going to have to work this out yourself. I’m not saying anything about being a bottom to anyone.” 

“Fine, do the paperwork yourself. I’m leaving early. I’ll tell Simon that I need some time off. I hate you sometimes. All I asked was for you to be the bottom for once, but nooooooo.” 

Jim started to laugh, he couldn’t help it. Blair was so damn cute when he was pissed off that Jim wanted to jump his bones right here and now. Instead he stood up and said, “Excuse me, everyone. If you must know, we take turns.” Then he sat back down and everyone was whispering about it. 

Jim looked over at Blair and saw the big smile on his face and knew he’d done the right thing. 

“Thanks, man. Now is there any chance that you could actually be my bottom boy?” 

“You mean, really be your bottom boy? I think that could be arranged.” Jim went to see Simon about getting some time off. 

Hot damn, it looks like we’re going to be a couple after all. 

When Jim came back he said, “Simon said to take the whole weekend off and they would see us all on Saturday night. So I told him what to bring.” 

“Good job, my lb.” Blair grabbed his backpack and everything else he needed to go home. 

“My lb?” Jim asked as they walked to the elevator. 

“Lovely bottom, what else.” Blair pushed the button and they waited to get on the lift. 

Once they were on and the door shut Jim asked, “Do I ever get to have my own lb too? Although in your case it would be lbb.” 

“Any time you want me, you can have me, Jim. What does lbb mean?” 

“Lovely bossy bottom.” 

“Works for me, Jim.” 

“You brought your own car today, do you want to ride with me, or meet me at home?” Jim asked. 

“We’ll meet at home. I’m afraid I would jump your bones if I was alone in the truck with you.” Blair patted Jim’s rear end as he headed over to his car. Thankfully they were out of the camera’s range when this took place. 

As Blair drove home, he realized he didn’t mind being the Sentinel’s wife; it wasn’t as bad as it sounded when you get some of the fun stuff. 

Who would have thought that when he met Jim, he would have become a cop and a cop’s wife all in one lifetime? He smiled all the way home, thinking about exactly what he would get to do as a cop’s wife. 

Life was good. 

The end.


End file.
